Luigi's adventure
by M33sha
Summary: Sucky title, sorry. Basically, Luigi, Rosalina, Bowser and more have to save their friends and the universe from a new foe. The only way is to go throughout new worlds and planets to get some things, (will specify later on). They will learn new techniques and meet allies along the way. Pairings LuigixRosalina PeachxMario and more. Rating may change. New summary as story progresses.
1. The attack

I don't own anything out of Mario.

I know what your thinking. 'It's a bad idea to start another story when you started one two days ago'. Well, your right. But I just have these ideas and I really want to write them. Hope that doesn't bother anyone. And if it does, then blame my homework. Like literally, every time I start my homework, I just have an idea, and think it out through my head. I know, I'm weird D:. Anyway, on to the story (sorry for boring yous). Hope you enjoy and please leave a review!

Luigi looked back at the mirror in front of him, taking deep breaths to help his mind comprehend what had happened. He'll admit, it did take him by surprise, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel like he knew this was going to happen.

He turned the tap on and splashed his face with warm water, then turned to his right to wipe his face with a pink disposable towel. He couldn't help but smile a bit at Peaches colour scheme.

He was currently standing in the men's bathroom in her castle. There was pink hand wash, pink towels, even the stalls were pink. At least she opted for a purple floor, but still couldn't help it as he felt his manliness disappear bit by bit.

He sighed and turned back to the mirror, still trying to believe what he had heard.

FLASHBACK

"Everyone, if you could please quiet down for a second? Princess Daisy has some news" Toad blue said as he desperately tried to calm the guests, but they still continued to chatter. He tried once more, even waving his tiny arms, but no one seemed pay attention.

After watching her small friend fail several times after, Peach couldn't help but laugh quietly and shake his head. 'Let me show you how it's done Toad blue'. Mario looked at her curiously as Peach left his side and then stood about five steps on top of the staircase, put her thumb and index finger in her mouth and blew, piercing the air with a loud whistle. Everyone instantly stopped chatting and turned towards Peach, who smiled. 'Finally!'

"Thank you for your attention. I believe Princess Daisy has something important to tell us" She then walked towards the bottom of the stairs, gesturing Daisy to come up.

While walking past, Daisy looked at her with wide eyes, but with a smile, still in shock that Peach would do something like that. "You go girl" Daisy whispered as they walked past each other.

Peach blushed slightly and returned the smile. They both quickly fist bumped before Daisy nervously took the stage, well, step. When Peach came to stand next to Mario, he looked at her with slight amusement, to which she blushed even more and focused her attention on Daisy, with half on Mario.

Daisy nervously fiddled with her dress as she looked at everyone who was here. Everyone (who wanted to come) from mushroom and her own kingdom was here. Even Bowser and a few of his minions were here. He had given up on Peach a long time ago, so they opted to just be friends. She nervously looked over at a certain tall man, and after a grin and thumbs up from him, she suddenly found the confidence that she needed.

"Sooo, I'm just gunna make this really quick. As you all know, recently in the magazines there's all this hubbub about me and a certain devilish man". As she continued to talk, Luigi was walking through the crowd with a slight flushed face, but other then that, he looked presentable. He quickly pulled his jacket forward and tried to comb his hair with his hands while continuing to look for his brother and Peach.

He wanted to be near them when Daisy made her announcement and he could have left with if he hadn't accidentally squirted mustard on himself. 'Just had to have that salami sandwich. Oh well, it was worth it'. Realising that he probably wouldn't be able to find them, he decided to stay near the front, round about where the toilets were.

Mario had his arm around Peaches waist as he scanned the crowd for Luigi. 'Dammit bro where are you?'.

"He's still not here?" Peach asked Mario. Mario could only nod and Peach blew out a breath. 'He just had to have that sandwich'. As she glanced into the crowd, she spotted a green head. Her eyes widened as she realised that it was Luigis hat. She nudged Mario and eyed where Luigi was. Mario turned his head and grinned when he saw his brother.

"There he is. What's he doing there?" Mario asked with a confused look. Mario then tried to get his attention by waving his hand, careful not to disturb anyone.

"And after we talked, we decided that it was time that we announced our relationship publicly" Daisy said with a slight blush.

Luigi made a confused look and Mario and Peach grinned at seeing the green plumbers face.

"He's really good at acting" Peach said with a giggle and Mario kept grinning.

"Everyone, I'd like you meet my boyfriend, and soon to be husband, Waluigi!" Gasps were heard throughout the crowd, but since they didn't want to be rude, they started clapping, and some even cheered, even though they were in shock.

Mario and Peaches face quickly changed from grinning to leaving their mouth open and staring at Daisy in shock. Did they hear wrong? Maybe she was going to sneeze but wanted to hold it in, though they knew inside that it wasn't that.

Peach looked over to Luigi to see his crest fallen face. She could feel her eyes starting to water. She then looked back at Mario who was also looking at Luigi.

Mario could see the heartbreak in Luigi, but mostly confusion in his facial expression. He then saw people coming in front of him, most likely to congratulate Daisy, and watched as he disappeared from his sight. He tried to walk to him, but he couldn't even take three steps because of all the people wanting to talk to Daisy.

Peach couldn't believe it. No wonder why Daisy didn't want to tell her.

END OF FLASHBACK

Luigi heard the bathroom door open, and in came the last person that he wanted to see. He sighed and chucked the towel away before trying to walk past the figure. However he was grabbed by arm, preventing him from going anywhere.

"...what do want Waluigi?"

"Saw you storm of, so I though that I'd check on ya" Waluigi replied, taking his hand of Luigis arm and stuffing it in his pocket.

Luigi took a step back and copied Waluigi, only putting both his hands in his pockets. He then looked at the side, not wanting to look Waluigi in the eye. No spoke for a couple of minutes, the air thick with tension and awkwardness. They had never seen eye to eye before.

"...we started to see each other about 9 months ago", Waluigi started, making Luigi cringe slightly. "It wasn't that she was bored of you or anything, she just felt that there was nothing between yous. She didn't tell anyone, not even Peach. We both knew how everyone would react. She was afraid of telling anyone, especially you". Luigi lowered his eyes on the floor. "She was gunna tell you first, but we thought that you weren't ready".

Luigi sighed and put both his hands of the edges of the sink, leaning slightly forward. Again no one spoke for a couple of minutes, Waluigi casually leaning against the wall.

"...I could feel me and Daisy slipping away slightly" Luigi said, looking at the mirror. "We didn't talk as much as we use to. For some reason, I, I just felt like it didn't matter. Like, I didn't mind. We were still talking, and doing activities with the rest of the group, and I felt like that was right". Luigi then began to chuckle. "I guess I wasn't hallucinating when I saw you and Daisy kiss a couple weeks ago".

Waluigi gave a small smile. "So...your cool with it?"

Luigi stared at the mirror for a couple of seconds, before smiling and looking a Waluigi, making him smile a bit more. "Course I am. You and Daisy are a couple made in heaven".

Waluigi smiled at him. Luigi then gave out his hand, and with a grin, Waluigi shook it. They then released hands and started walking towards the door.

Luigi then put his hands behind his head, and stretched out his stomach slightly. "We better get back, don't want them getting the wrong idea. Waluigi made a face and started to laugh, followed by Luigi chuckling.

Just then, what sounds like an explosion could be heard, followed by screaming and shouting. The whole bathroom rumbled, making Luigi and Waluigi lose their footing slightly, and bits of the ceiling fell to the floor. They both looked at each other wide eyes before rushing out of the bathroom.

Outside was chaos. Multiple things were on fire. Nearly all of the guests had escaped, and the remaining were either escaping or getting to a safe place to hide.

Luigi looked around to try to find his friends when he saw Daisy throw something blue across the room. He was about to call out to her when a red snake or something came up behind her and prepared to attack.

"Daisy!" He felt wind next to him as Waluigi left his side and sprinted to save Daisy, however they both knew that he'd never make it. "Daisy watch out!"

Daisy turned around to see what looked like a fire serpent opening its mouth. It was about to attack when easily ran his claw through it, making it disappear, with a few ashes rising in the air.

"Thanks" When she got a better look, she could see that he was covered in a few scratches, his shell spotless and his tux ripped up (he lost some weight to fit in one).

"Yea yea" he paused as he grabbed another fire serpent by its throat and slammed it on the wall. Waluigi then caught up to her and hugged her.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?!"

"No No I'm fine!"

"Where's everyone else? And where the hell are the guards?" Bowser asked as he scanned for their friends.

As if by coincidence, Mario crashed through a wall. A scream was heard and then a loud clang. Peach was seen headed towards Mario while whacking anyone that was in the way with her frying pan. When she got near, she knelt down and helped Mario up. When he was up, he took and step and winced.

Mario had some scratches and was bleeding in several places with his tux ripped. Peaches dress was torn and was singed in some places and had some bruises on her arm and face.

Peach gasped and supported Mario by slinging his arm around his shoulders and started to walk towards the stair case when multiple blue eels (normal size of a human) surrounded them in a circle.

Before they had a chance to do damage, Luigi jumped up and with electricity dancing in his finger tips, shot at two eels. They were hit dead on and evaporated into the air.

Wario (who was in the crowd) jumped up and with a laugh, slammed his but down, causing a mini quake that knocked the remaining three eels down, and that Mario enough time to burn two while Luigi finished the last one.

Another explosion rang out and more pieces of the ceiling fell. Bowser swiped some away so they wouldn't fall on Peach and Mario.

All of them looked up to see a masked figure in black armour. The helmet had a cross on the front that looked like it was sliced on. Around it had strange markings. The armour was pure black, and at the edge of his gauntlets were like claws. The figure had a two handed sword attached to his back. He looked round about Luigi's size.

He rode on a circular board with two goblin like people on their own circular boards next to him.

The figure looked around before he started to chuckle, and then burst out laughing. His voice was deep and echoed throughout the room.

"I'd thought that the heroes of mushroom kingdom would put up more of a challenge! Looks like I was mistaken!" The figure then jumped of board and landed on the ground, leaving a dent.

"Who are you?! Are you the one who did all this?! Daisy shouted, enraged at the figure for causing all this damage and pain to her friends. Oh yeah, he was gunna get it.

"Am I the one who did this? Why yes, I am. And my name is Azule, The Legendary Dark Warrior"

Cant wait for the next chapter. I'm sorry if this one is a little boring, but I'm pretty sure that the next one will have more action and heroes. Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Azule, Legendary Dark Warrior

I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I don't own Mario, but you all probably knew that.

There's a bit of swearing in this , on to the story!

"What do you want?!" Waluigi asked as he kept his guard up. More of those could attack at any minute, and he was ready to give a beat down.

"Well to take over the universe of course!" Azule answered, loving how much anger he sensed of them. "And to do that, I don't want any pests getting in the way, so I'd thought I'd pay a visit" He then glanced at Mario.

Luigi saw this and frowned angrily. "If you want him, your going to have to go through me" He then got into a fighting stance, one leg in front and one at the back, slightly bent, his right arm in a 'L' shape with his fist about 4 inches in front of him and the other arm was tucked in his side with a fist at the ready, electricity rushing through both hands.

"As much as I'd love to stay and play, I have bigger things to deal with!" The two goblins then held both their hands open, and a small whirl pool of wind formed in their hands, which they then clenched their fists, causing streams of dark gray lights to be shown through the spaces of their fingers. "Attack!"

They then started to make their way to the gang in the air.

Bowser growled before letting loose a roar and made a jump towards one of them. He swiped and missed, but this gave Wario a chance to jump of his shell and grab onto the ledge of one of their boards.

"Ugh! Whoa! Hey, hey! Watch where you're flying this thing!" He complained, until the Goblin looked down on him, and grinned evilly. Wario gasped and dodged to the left as the goblin chucked a energy ball at him.

He grinned until he heard a painful shout from his brother and Daisy screaming his name "Waluigi!" He then gasped painfully and let go of the board when goblin chucked one at him straight in the head. He fell straight to the floor, leaving a small dent. The goblin chuckled evilly before heading back to Azule.

Waluigis eyes widened as he saw his brother falling. As much pain as he was in, he still needed to save his brother! He quickly ran to him, but after a couple of steps, fell to the ground on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

Daisy quickly knelt near him, and supported him until he was up. "Waluigi! Are you alri-?" She cut herself of when she saw his thigh was bleeding. She looked into his eyes to see that they were slightly red and watery, not sure that it was from the pain or from looking at his brother getting hit.

She looked over to Peach who looked at Wario worryingly before making she tried to make her way to him, with Mario leaning on her. She didn't get far before she felt Mario getting hit backwards and landing on his back a couple feet behind her. Peach looked with wide eyes before she screamed and ran to him, tears in her eyes. She looked at him to see that he was bleeding in the middle of his chest. She looked at his face before she tried to wake him up.

Luigi, who was jumping and shooting electricity at the other Goblin, turned his head to look towards Peach when she screamed, and his eyes widened. His brother was lying, motionless on the floor. His could feel tears in his eyes and instantly stopped what he was doing and ran towards his brother.

Bowser, who was shooting fire at the same Goblin Luigi was shooting at, growled and gritted his teeth when he saw the red Mario brother on the floor. He watched as the remaining Goblin retreated back to Azule, one of his hands still in a fist. Bowsers eyes narrowed before he rushed towards Wario and picked him up without hurting before rushing towards the group.

He surveyed what had happened. Waluigi had got shot in the thigh, and was now being tended to by Luigi and a Yellow Toad, Wario shot in the head, his had miraculously not getting burned, and was getting treated by two pink toads, and Mario shot in his chest, Peach crying at him to wake up and Luigi nearly in tears. He looked back to see the two Goblins grinning, and Azule back on his board.

"Don't worry heroes, there not dead. Well, they might as well be. What my brainless ghouls did is simply, made them stay young forever!" He looked over to the Goblin with the remaining energy ball. "Dispose of that, I think we're done here" He watched as the Goblin grinned and flew over to the gang.

Bowser snarled as he watched the Goblin come closer. He turned to glance at everyone. He wasn't sure who they were going to aim at next, they were all vulnerable.

Peach turned to see a grey energy ball swirling towards her. She could only close her eyes, brace her body and protect Mario the best she could.

Her eyes immediately opened after she heard a grunt. She looked at the floor to see Toadsworth on the ground, his cane lying a few feet away. Peaches eyes widened even more when she saw bloof forming around the small toad. Tears ran down her face even more, her throat killing.

"T-toadsw-worth?" She silently whispered. She was silent for a few seconds, as if she was waiting for a response, before her face twisted into one of anger. She then shook her head side to side.

"No! No! NOO!" She got her frying pan out and it glowed a slight pink. With her remaining energy chucked it as hard she could to the Goblin that hit Toadsworth (She didn't enough energy to do anything else).

The pan flew and with enormous speed, it hit the back of the Goblins head. He lost his footing and landed flat on his face. He got up and looked towards Peach, growling. However, he didn't want to upset his master and go back to attack her. That and she looked really scary.

Daisy and Luigi looked at Toadsworth small form, before Luigi crawled up to him. He didn't want to leave his brothers side, but he wanted to make sure his old friend was alright. He nervously held out a hand, before hesitating, and then lightly shook the old Toad.

"T-Toadsworth?" Luigi whispered, fearing the worst. He tried again before gasping when he heard Toadsworth breathing heavily. He helped him up slowly, but then decided to take him to Peach. So he picked the old Toad up and placed him near Peach, still holding on to him. Peach was crying but son started to calm down after noticing that both Mario and Toadsworth were starting to wake up.

"Oh, and Bowser" Bowser turned towards him, ready to strike. "You may wish to check upon your kingdom. Or more importantly, your offspring" As soon as he finished talking, a scream came from behind him.

Bowsers eyes instantly widened. "Wendy?" Behind Azule, he could see Wendy, crying in a black cage. He could hear numerous cries, all coming from his kids.

"Bowser could fell his eyes start to water. Instead of his kids seeing him cry, he clenched his fists and roared, teeth bared and eyes wide. He then jumped up, this time ready to swipe at Azule. As he got closer, he opened his mouth and breathed fire out as much as he could.

Azule reached for his sword and pulled it out. With one hand, he pointed it at Bowser and black smoke started to form around it. When the fire got close, black smoke flew from his sword like a laser and easily over took Bowsers fire. Bowser watched as his attack easily got over powered and tried to turn so that the attack hit his shell, though the smoke was coming way to fast.

Just then, lighting struck the smoke. It instantly made an explosion that blew Bowser out of the air and made his smash into the ground. He landed on his knees and hands, panting for air.

Azule looked over at Luigi who stood there with a frown, tears rolling down his check and his hands beside him.

Azule smirked, though no one saw it. "A fair warning. Do not try to stop us" His voice turned harsh when he said this. He then threw a globe into the sky, and it expanded, showing a castle, red was in the sky as well as black mist over the moon that looked like it was grinning evilly and blood coming from its mouth. He took one last look at them before a flash happened.

Luigi had to cover his eyes, and when he opened them, they were gone. Ho looked over to Bowser who was still on his knees and hands.

Bowser felt water drop of his nose and onto the ground. He then smashed both his fists into the ground, leaving dents. "I-I've lost them. They were there and I LET THEM GO!" He smashed his fists again into the ground, this time drawing some blood onto the side of is hands.

Bowser then looked to his side, to see Luigi standing there with a sad smile and a hand held out. "We'll find them Bowser. And I promise you he won't get away with this" Bowser looked at him for a few seconds before looking back down and closing his eyes. He then took Luigi's hand and Luigi help him up, even though it did strain the plumber a bit, he did his best to hold his dinosaur-turtle friend up.

Even though they were bleeding slightly, Mario, Waluigi, Wario and Toadsworth stood up. Mario being held up by Peach, Waluigi by Daisy and Wario and Toadsworth by the other Toads.

"You alright bro?" Luigi asked while looking at Mario. Mario grinned slightly and gave a thumbs up, though he did wince.

"Course I am. Hell, I-It doesn't even Hurt t-that much" He said with one of his eyes closed.

"You doing alright Wario?"

"Course I am! What do ya take me for?!" Wario replied, though he was still cradling his head. Waluigi nodded and looked at Daisy. "Are you alright?"

"Course I am. You're the one that took the blow for me" Daisy said as she tucked a piece of Waluigis hair back into his cap.

"Luigi?! Luigi can you hear me?!"

'Wait a minute I know that voice' Luigi thought. "Rosalina? Is that you?"

Everyone looked at Luigi as if he had a second head. "Bro, are you doing all right?" Mario asked worryingly, the pain in his chest getting worser and worser, though he was trying his best not to show.

Luigi blinked and then looked at the sky. 'Am I going crazy?' "Erm, yeah. I just thought that I hear-"

"You did!" He heard Rosalina shout. He blinked again and made a confused face.

He the looked at the gang. "Can yous not hear her?" Everyone shook their head except for Peach.

"I think she's talking to you telepathically" When Luigi still looked at her blankly, she decided to elaborate a bit. "She must be talking to you through her mind or using someone else. I use Toadworth to communicate to different regions sometimes" Peach winced as she felt a sharp pain in her arm. Mario tried to pull away so that he wouldn't be leaning on her but she held onto him.

Rosalina cussed as it was better if everyone heard her at once. She then had an idea. She looked at Polar seriously. "Polar, is there a way that I can talk to everyone at once?"

Polar nodded. "Yes, but, I wont be able to hold it for that long".

Rosalina looked at the ground in thought. "...All right, It'll have to do", she then looked at Polar. "Make sure that everyone hears me". Polar nodded and concentrated for a couple of seconds, before nodding up and down a couple of seconds, signifying that now she could.

"Listen to me. I don't much time so I'm just going to say this. The person you have met is called Azule. He was locked in the far corner of one of the Galaxies but somehow he's managed to escape. And now he wants to control the entire universe. I can't tell you everything now because Polar wont be able to hold the connection" As if on cue, Polar visibly tensed. "I'll be arriving on Earth in about an hour to help you deal with this."

"Do you know where that bastards hiding?!" Bowser shouted. He really wanted to kill that bastard and save his kids. He didn't care that he was injured, his kids meant more to him then a few broken bones.

"No, I don't. Not Yet" Bowser was about to ask another question so Rosalina intervened before he had a chance. "I'm sorry, but I can't answer your questions now. I'll answer anything as soon as I get there. But for now, please rest and keep safe. I'll be there soon, goodbye"

Everyone looked at each other as they heard Rosalina's voice fade away.

A bit more action in this. Can anyone guess where I got the idea of Rosalina using Polar to communicate with them? Anyway, guess I'll see yous later. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!


	3. Fire and Lightning

I do not own Mario.

I'm back with another chapter. And I noticed a lot of mistakes in the previous two chapters, and I apologize for that. Anyway, onto the story!

Peach sighed as she bandaged Mario's arm. He was getting a little bit better, as in the pain had subsided slightly and he could walk on his own feet for a couple of minutes, but other then that, no improvements. He didn't have enough energy to go with Luigi to Bowsers kingdom.

She had attended to Toadsworth and was currently resting upstairs with a few guards with him. Even though the old toad wanted to stay besides Peaches side, she knew that it was better that he rest, so she basically lectured the old man before he had given and did what she requested, which was very rare.

Peach glanced at her own bruises and winced as she stretched her legs out slightly. They were really starting to hurt now, but she had to try to ignore them and continue with the task at hand.

She had traded her tattered dress and decided to wear a pink shirt and jeans. Daisy had also borrowed her clothes, which she had to force the Sarassland princess to wear, despite her protests. And Daisy didn't really have a choice, since Peach was forcing her and her dress barely clung to her body thanks to all the damage her and her dress suffered.

When Peach finished bandaging Mario, he gave a small smile. "Thanks Peach"

She returned it and after setting down the bandages, she put her arms around his neck and moved her head closer until their noses touched. "No problem". They both smiled at each other for a couple of seconds before they leant in for a kiss.

Daisy, who noticed them as she walked over to a box of plasters, made a face and snatched them off the draw before making her way over to Waluigi with a smile. "Can you believe them? They were literally attacked like 10 minutes ago and they can't help sucking each others faces off".

Waluigi grinned. Daisy had bandaged him, and even though it wasn't that good of a job compared to Peaches, he still appreciated it. "There's no need to be jealous babe! You got your own prince charming here" Waluigi said as he pointed both his thumbs towards himself with a smug grin and his eyes close.

Daisy returned his grin and sat next to him. She then grabbed onto his hands and held it while putting another on his knee and leant on his shoulder carefully. "Yea yea, I hear ya...how's your thigh?" Daisy asked, her face saddening. She traced lines on his thigh lightly, causing him to laugh a little and her to face him.

"Oh, I-It's fine" He replied sheepishly. Daisy grinned and leaned in for a kiss, which Waluigi happily obliged.

Peach rolled her eyes at them and couldn't help herself from shaking her head and laughing slightly .As if Daisy criticized her while doing the exact same as her. Total hypocrite. But that's one of the things that she loved about Daisy.

She then copied Daisy, seating herself next to Mario and mimicked Daisy, resting her head on Mario's shoulder. Mario then put an arm around her shoulder and rested his head on hers, careful not to put that much weight on her, and held Peaches hand on her shoulder.

"Do you think Luigi and Bowser are going to be okay?" Peach asked as Mario stroked her hand with his fingers.

Mario looked at her with a small smile. "Course they are. Luigi's a tough guy and Bowsers...well his size says everything" Mario said softly, nuzzling into her neck.

Peach closed her eyes. She could feel Mario's breath on her neck and smiled at him. "What if those, things go after them?" Peach said worriedly, her smile turning into a soft frown.

They didn't exactly leave the castle in the best of shape. Peach and her servants did the best they could to treat both Luigi and Bowsers wounds before Bowser got annoyed and shrugged them of, making his way to the exit. He was definitely in a rush to go back to his kingdom, and they all understood why, but they didn't want them to go alone.

After 5 minutes of arguing, mostly between Mario and Luigi since Mario didn't want his younger brother to leave in his current condition and he had a feeling that something might go wrong, Bowser left and Luigi followed him, waving as he left.

Mario of course tried to go after them, but the toads and Peach held him down, He then called out to Luigi, demanding that he came back right now, but Luigi was long gone. After a couple of minutes Mario had calmed down and chose to sit down, though still in a bad mood, mostly because his whole body ached.

Mario ruffled his own hair with a grin before wincing and resting his hand on his leg. "They can take care of themselves just fine! Fire and lighting? One of the best combinations out there!" He said, hoping that the answer he gave comforted Peach, and also hoping that what he said was right.

Peach smiled to her self, satisfied with the answer. Mario then sighed and snuggled closer against Peach, while she did the same. 'Hope you stay safe little bro'.

WITH LUIGI AND BOWSER

Luigi peered over his shoulders for what felt like the fiftieth time, and blew out a breath of relief after realizing that it was just a plastic bag flying about. He still had a small fear of boos, but not as much as when he had won the mansion.

"So you cool with Daisys announcement?" Bowser asked in a gruff voice, not slowing down the slightest. Luigi had to jog slightly to match his pace but slowed down with a shocked face. He then quickly caught up to the large reptilian with one of his eyes closed and a slight tint of red on his face with a smile.

Rubbing the back of his head, he couldn't help but grin a bit. "Urmm..Yo-...you saw that?" Bowser nodded. "W-well, it was a bit of a shock, but ya know, I-im happy for Daisy and Waluigi"

"Hnngg" Bowser replied.

Luigi looked at him confused. Normally, Bowser would have persisted with the issue until the end, hoping to start an argument (for fun), but then again, he only did it with Mario, the Wario bros, sometimes with Daisy and some other people. Another thought came to Luigi's head.

"...Ummm...hey, Bowser...aren't you...like..I mean do-...it must be...like har- you know because...of-"

"SPIT IT OUT! THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY!" Bowser shouted whil looking at his, his face in a scowl with wide eyes and a vein pulsing on the side of his forehead.

Luigi squeaked, and then cleared his throat, trying his best to cover it up. "A-aren't you worried about your children?" Luigi asked, his face serious.

Bowser paused, coming to halt, his hollow eyes starting in front of him and Luigi looked at him with sadness in his face, regretting his decision to ask him that. Maybe it wasn't a best oftime to ask him that.

"...Im sorry. I shouldn-"

"I can't act weak. I won't act weak" He growled, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, his brows furrowed. "I have to stay strong. For them. That's the only way I'm going to get them back" He snarled. Luigi nodded. Bowser was right. He couldn't just worry about how they were and sit on the side lines. They needed his help to help get his children and stop Azule.

"Besides" Bower added, a sneer on his face. Luigi's face turned into a confused one. "He wouldn't dare do anything to them. Wendy an Roy will give them hell". Luigi smiled. He was shocked that Bowser was taking this calmly (for him), but at least he was looking at the bright side. And he was probably right. He had seen Wendy when she wasn't happy before, and boy was it scary.

Bowser looked at a green pipe that was hidden in the tree line and gestured his head towards it. "That's the pipe were gunna take" He then made his way towards it.

Luigi looked at him and shrugged. He hadn't taken this shortcut to Bowsers castle before, nothing looked familiar to the Green plumber. He jogged over to the pipe and stopped a couple of feet away, fear stricken on his face.

Bowser looked at him annoyed. "What's the hold up?! You coming or not?!"

Luigi still continued to listen. The sound emitting from the pipe sounded like laughing, the same laughing that boos did. There was also an eerie moaning as well. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Bowser...where does this pipe lead to?"

"Nightmare forest".

Luigi's face slightly paled, and he looked around franticly. "D-do we have to go t-through there? I-I think I saw another p-pipe somewhere?" He said, his eyes wide and a frown on his face.

Bowser rolled his eyes. They really didn't have time for this. He couldn't believe that the green plumber hadn't gotten over his fears of boos. They really weren't scary, (the boos wouldn't dare scare Bowser), just annoying sometimes.

"Look, you either come or not. I don't care" and with that, Bowser jumped down the pipe. Luigi gulped. It was tempting to just walk back to Peaches castle. Bowser was a tough dude. He could take anything.

Luigi shook his head. But he wasn't going to leave his friend (in some ways they were). Not after what happened at the castle. Those things could come out at any second, and he and Bowser weren't in the best of shape. Plus, it was getting dark, and he didn't fancy walking home by himself, for the same reason.

After breathing in a breath, his chest puffing up slightly and his arms at his sides, hand clenched, he jumped up and went into the pipe. Unfortunately when he jumped up towards the pipe, his foot got snagged at the end (the pipes go out a bit at the top)m making him fall in heads first, arms flailing about as he tried to hold onto the ledge but failed.

He screamed as he fell down, trying to get himself in the upright position, but only managing to turn so much that when he landed, he landed hard on his back. Pain shot through him instantly, making him arch his back and wince.

He opened his eyes briefly to see that everything was blurred, so he closed them shut tight for couple of seconds before taking some calming breaths, and opened them wide, screaming when he saw Bowsers unimpressed face in front of him. Well, his nostrils.

Bowser deadpanned while looking at Luigi. 'What a goof'. "Are you done yet?" Bowser asked, lifting Luigi up by the strap of his overalls with one hand. Even though he was injured, he still had some power left.

Luigi nodded quickly, looking a bit sheepish. He was about to thank him when he was set down but instantly tears came to his eyes and he sucked his lips in when Bowser left go of his strap and it snapped back onto his shoulder.

Bowser continued walking while Luigi stood there for a couple of seconds. He sniffed in and blinked away the tears, wincing as he felt the pain come back into his back, but ignored it.

Once again he caught up to Bowser, worry etched into his face, and a bit of pain. "How far until we get there?"

Bowser wasn't sure if he meant the pipe or to his castle. "The pipe should be around here somewhere and it'll take us 5 minutes to my castle". Luigi nodded nervously. He really wanted to get out of here.

He grimaced when he heard faint laughter. It definitely sounded like boos. He looked forward and squinted his eyes. He could see a faint outline of a pipe in front of him, but as they were walking towards it, the laughter grew louder.

Bowser seemed to have noticed as well as his face turned sour. "Damn Boos! What the hell are they laughing at#2 He growled.

As they got closer, Luigi could also make out the sound of high pitch barking and whimpering. Looking past the pipe, and into the trees, he could see a faint white glow in the distance.

He nudged Bowser, but he didn't seem to notice. "Bowser? I think there's something over there"

"Gee what gave it away? The laughing or the glowing?" He asked with an annoyed look. "We don't have the time anyw-" He was cut off by a loud yelp. Luigi's eyes went wide and he looked towards Bowser. Bowser growled. He really didn't want to go check it out, but whatever that sound was, it sounded like it was in pain.

"Fine! Fine! Let's go!" Bowser murmured, jogging past the past and up to the glow. Luigi smiled while following. As much as Bowser denied, he was kind of one of the good guys. His thoughts changed when he heard another yelp, and increased his pace while trying to sneak up with Bowser.

Two weeks holidays! Yes! I can now work on my stories. I mean, who uses their holidays to do their homework? I don't. Anyway, don't forget to review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
